Electrical connectors are used in many fields. Thus, it is often necessary to change the spacing between incorporated electrical conductors. Conventionally, there are various approaches for achieving this goal. For example, a flexible conductor, such as a cable, may be used. However, a disadvantage of this approach is that in order to contact the flexible conductor, other elements have to be fitted in the electrical connector when the conductor is to be soldered to a board. A second conventional approach uses rigid conductors which are first bent into a desired shape, and then inserted into the electrical connector. A third conventional approach uses rigid conductors which are first punched from a metal sheet in the desired form, and then inserted into the electrical connector. These solutions are relatively complex, thus increasing both the cost and complexity of the manufacturing process.
There is a need for an electrical connector that can incorporate changes in the spacing between electrical conductors, through a process that is both less complex and at a lower cost than the conventional approaches.